Current clinical and outcome measures in rehabilitation of spinal cord injury (SCI) rely on self- reports to monitor and evaluate the functional outcome in patients with SCI and clinical neuroimaging is not sensitive to detect SCI and SCI progression or repair. Moreover, it is difficult to assess and evaluate the SC function below the neurological injury level. The current project explores the potential utility of diffusio tensor imaging (DTI) of SC to monitor SCI repair as a result of rehabilitative treatment and spontaneous recovery, and relates quantitative DTI parameter changes to motor performance gains. By scanning the SC longitudinally, structural microscopic adaptations are expected to be quantified by DTI following the injury and rehabilitation. Motor function and other clinical variables will be examined at baseline and each follow-up visit and we will examine the linkage between the DTI parameters and clinical measurements and thus gain more insights in the underlying mechanism of how the wounded pathways are repaired to reinstate sensorimotor function. This knowledge may help clinicians design more effective rehabilitative treatment plans for patients with SCI. The proposed neuroimaging measurement may potentially serve as a biomarker of SCI, its recovery and motor and sensory function restoration.